The Princess of Hogwarts
by mr.andmrs.emmettcullen
Summary: Seventeen year old Princess Lillianiana is forced to transfer to Hogwarts after her country's government is overthrown. Everyone is intriqued by the new girl.
1. Chapter 1

my name is Lillianiana Natayliana Cassidy Emeraldine DeLorean. I am a princess, believe it or not. My father, King Edward, is the king of the Isle of Bijoux. My mother, Queen Rosalie, and him rule the country fairly, where there is no poverty or crime. Everyone loves me because I am beautiful.

I have a long slender lean body with pale creamy skin. My long golden tresses fell to my dainty knees in perfect ringlets. My lucent ultramarine eyes were brighter than the cerulean sea that surrounded my nation, and were framed by never-ending glossy lashes the color of midnight. My rosy cheeks and lips the color of raspberries especially stood out against the backdrop of my ivory skin that contained not a single blemish.

I also should mention, I'm a part-veela, part-wizard, and part-mermaid. Every month at noon, I transform into a sparkling girl of the sea until nightfall. I get the veela from my mother, the wizard for my father, and the mermaid from a spell the Aqua Fairy placed on me as an infant.

I sighed as I traipsed my way through my elegantly decorated suite. I never had any one to talk to. I was an only child, and I never had visitors. Even the most handsome of playboys was too timid to approach the goddess that I am. I stood on my stone balcony overlooking the luminous azure Bay de Belle, which shimmered in the great golden orb's delicate waves of light. I listened to the calm uproar below as the Bijouxians made their way through the shining cobblestone pathways, buying expensive items such as priceless silk gowns, dainty gem encrusted lucent tiaras, and ermine and velvet capes of the highest quality. The annual Festival of Venus, which celebrated the most beautiful girl in the country. This year, as always, by unanimous vote, I was voted the prettiest dame. I couldn't wait to receive my gifts at the ball.

I caught a glimpse of my beauty in the diamond mirror. I giggled at the sight of my tiara, which was made of platinum, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and pearls. It was two degrees crooked, perched a top my delicate curls. I took in my thin body with supple breasts, clad in my silk, velvet, lace, white mink-trimmed, creme-colored frock. The gown had loose fitting sleeves, but a tight fitting lace bodice. My silk skirts and chiffon petticoats flowed in the wind. I had dove white velvet collar, and pale fur lining the edge of my embroidered sleeves and dainty skirts. My golden shoes were five inches tall, and covered in gems. I looked perfect.

However, soon I would have to change from my casual attire into a sparkling ball gown. Until then, I passed the time by singing songs I wrote myself. My voice carried out for miles, and a small crowd gathered underneath my balcony to stop and listen to my clear voice. When I was finished, a thunderous applause erupted that lasted fifteen minutes. I couldn't wait for the ball.

Suddenly a riot broke out on the street. A rather large fat man began to shout rather rudely.

"These tyrants are giving us optession! Let us burn the capital city of Paixlumiere! Fire! Let's kill that idiot King Edward."

Soon a group of thugs rushed onto the street, brandishing silver swords and clubs of maple. They set fire to the marketplace, stabbed innocent children, and raped the women. There were thousands of them. Instantly, I knew who these bastards were. It was the Bosemanner Clan, our distant relatives.

The king of the tribe was Ekelhaft, who was my father's third cousin. He was six feet tall, bearded, and ugly as can be. My grandfather banished them from the country fifty years ago for being unfaithful to their country, which infuriated their ruler at the time, Kratzer, that he waged a war on our fair homeland. However for ten years they had remained mostly quiet. But now, these brutes were terrorizing our city.

I knew I would have to escape. I filled my leather luggage with money, food, and dresses. Of course I had to bring my favorite dresses. I grabbed my wand, and wizard money. I snatched up my King Cavalier Charles Spaniel Ollie, and his favorite silk cushion. I gathered my owl Isis's cage, my book of rare spells, my iPhone 5, my compactable piano, my laptop, my headphones, and my steamer trunk full of shoes. I used my magic Burberry bag to store all of these items. I put on a more suitable travel outfit. I put on white Seven skinnys, tan leather boots, a Prada shirt dress, Tiffany bracelets, a Juicy Couture cranberry and diamond custom velour jacket, a silk Hermes scarfs, and cute Versace shades. I decided to take my flying car out of here. But where would I go? My country was falling. Suddenly my maid Lydia burst in.

"Your highness, your father has been executed, the castle is burning! Your mother has been kidnapped, but she told me to give you this message: Go to Hogwarts. Find Sirius from the Bosemanners. I love you."

I held back tears as Lydia continued talking.

"Give me one of your dresses. I will pretend to be you and endure the torture they want to inflict upon you."

I grabbed a plain velvet dress. It was maroon and embellished with ruffles and little crystals. I was slightly worried if this plan would work or not. After all, surely these mongrels had heard of the princess of Bijoux's beauty? After all, Lydia was awfully plain. However, I smiled and ran off to my Mercedes Benz. As I soared over the city, I decided it would be best to hide out for a couple of days in Tokyo. Good thing I was fluent in Japanese.

A few minutes later I arrived at my favorite hotel in China. I ordered the valet to park my crimson vehicle. As I sauntered in, I glanced around. I noticed the elegant lobby had been redecorated. Instead of some Modern warehouse, it was now a chic French ballroom.

I spoke quickly to the Japanese woman at the desk. "ﾍｷｮﾉｮKvﾆｷBﾉ ﾈｽﾌﾅﾌｮ^ｦBﾍﾌNWbgJ[hﾁﾄ｢"

At once she handed me the key to the penthouse suite. I strutted to the giant glass elevator. I soon reached my private two-floor suite.

A translucent elevator was in the middle, surrounded by a fountain. A room larger than some houses was a closet. A Pinkberry machine was in the corner next to the flat screen. A giant glass wall gave me an excellent view of the city. A gigantic movie screen was in front of seven movie theater seats. There was a hot tub, pool, popcorn machine, trapeze, four different water slides, a rain shower, a rollercoaster, a trampoline, dance studio, a fireplace, a stage, a dance floor, and a toaster! However, I just wanted to dive into the emperor size (it's like king size, only six times bigger) Tempurpedic silk covered four poster bed. It was worth $100,000 a night!

Sometimes I wish I was a normal teenage girl. They had no problems. As I fell asleep, I wondered what Hogwarts would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I haven't updated in forever cuz of some trolls decided they didn't like my story. Fuck you. Don't read it if you don't like it. ANyways, I will be posting links to pictures and songs I think fit well with this story. Lov all u non-haters.

I woke up and dressed myself in a blue blazer, button-down shirt and shorts. I grabbed my oversized bag and departed. (AN: Lilliana looks likes this: .com/files/2011/09/37/5/1887/18874092/8c82698d5bf02eed_Trendy_Clothes_ )

I loaded up my car and flew away. I put on the oldies station. "Party in USA" started to play. I realized I would probably have to change my name because I didn't want to be recognized. Hmmm. How about Serena Hope.? Yes, I knew I would like Hoqwarts.

I finally arrived at Hogwarts. It was the first day of school, so I hadn't missed anything. I parked the car and joined the students as they hurried to their alma mater. I bumped into a familiar face, although I never met him before.

"Oh, excuse me. Are you new?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes, I'm Serena Lucy Hope, a new seventh year. Harry, I thought you graduated already."

"Well ya, but I never got a proper seventh year, so all students are repeating the grade. Even Hermoine."

"Nice. Is that Ron and Hermione over there fighting?" I said, pointing to them.

"yes, let's go talk to them."

ANd so we did. Halfway through our conversation, an super hot guy bumped into me.

"Oops, sorry- I don't believe we've met. I'm Neville Longbottom." He held out his hand.

"Serena. Serena Hope. I'm new."

He smiled nervously. "Well I better go find my toad, he ran off again."

He ran away quickly. I laughed, he seemed nice.

I went up to the school, I had already been pre-sorted into Gryfinnodoor. And luckily I got made Prefect of Gryffindoor, I got my own room, which was connected with my new BFF Hermonie, who was head girl. My room looked like this and hers looked like this . .We had a shared living room ( and . ) sand kitchen ( . ).

WE chilled out for a while before the feast. We watched Eclipse and listened to Katy Perry. I said something.

"You should totally go out with Ron Wesley."

"Really?" she squeaked " I like him, but idk if he likes me. "

I think he will" I said. " shall i ask him?"

Before she could answer, the bell rang, and we had to go to the feast


	3. Special ANnouncement

AN: Shut up! You guys don't know whats gonna happen, so shut up. Just cause u r jealous of Lilliana?Serena, doesn't mean you can troll me. Some people may seem like they have it all, but Serena has serious issue. Her parents died, and she has to start all over. Plus she has low self esteem. You guys have serious problems if all you do is criticize writing ok. I'll have u know I have an A++++ in ENglish, plus my friends say I'm the best writer in our group. SO shut up, trollers. You should support a fellow writer not bully her so much. I bet you assholes can't write for shit, so stfu haters. Die die die. I'm still gonna update, you fags can't brang me down.

Loveee,

Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The hater can go fuk themselves. I'm updating more cuz I want to prove to haters that I am a way better writers than them, and Ill never give up. So if you trolls make fun of spelling errors, it just proves you can't find any other faults with my masterpiece. I worked for two months on the first chapter, but these are taking shorter and shorter plus I'm not letting my englsh teacher proofed it.

Me and Hermione got reedy for the feast. I piled my tresses on my hair in a dainty fashion. I put on diamond earrings (a gift from one of my many admirers). Then I put on a gown the colour (Britsh talk, see) of the sea on a peaceful day. It had fluttery sleeves and a tiered bottom. Then I did my makeup. I put on black sephora liquid liner, false lashes, Lancome mascara, salmon Covergirl eye shadow, blood red lipstick and painted my nails the color of my Macbook pro. Finally I put on my loubotins and sprayed on my own custom perfume (it smelled like vanilla, jasmine, rosebuds, cream, and sugar). I glanced over at Hermione.

SHe was just wearing her Hogwarts Acadmey sweatshirt and jeans from the Gap. She also had on penny loafers! The only thing close to makeup she had was acne medicine and lip balm.

"Mione, if you want to impress Ron, you gotta accessorize. Here's a dress you can borrow." I pulled out a midnight yellow sheath that was low-cut and beaded. It was designed by Chanel Prada.

"I don't know, Serena, you're skinny enough to be anorexic." I beamed, I prided myself on my lithe figure."Besides your boobs are way bigger than mine..

"Nonsense, it is just your size. Here's a push up bra. She went to put it on. "

When she came out, she looked like a demigoddess. I strainhtened her hair, put it in a fishtail braid, and put on makeup for her. I gave her James Choos (there the secret exclusive version of Jimmy Choos) and a sapphire necklace. SHe looked flawless.

We paraded down to the cafeteria. Along the way i met Luna, Ginny, Cho and Milla (AN: an oc based on my bff for life Cassie) and we hit it off immediately.

I caught Neville's eye as he pranced down the hallway. He smiled awkwardly and walked into a statue of Snape. I giggled nd covered my mouth with my hand. I liked him a lot.

AN: WHATCHA THINK? Cliff hanger, huh? Haters, i don't have anything to prove toy you so flame away.


	5. Chapter 5

H

AN: I'm back you fuckers. I got my Internet privileges taken away because my teachers hate me and I got two D's. Anyway, I'm gonna continue writing no matter what, so all you bitches can go crying to you're mommies. I HAVE READ THE BOOKS. But I haven't read the last three, but I saw the movies.

Me and Hermoine went down to the great hall. We met Ginny, Luna, Milla, and Cristal at the statue of the fat lady. I let Ginny borrow my eyeliner becuase she lost hers. Just then, Neville walked by. I smiled and flipped my golden ringlets and blinked my deep green eyes innocently. "Hi Nev!" I giggled. He turned the color of Gryffindor in embarsament. Then Pansy Parker strutted by. She frowned with her bitch face.

"Oh my god this girl like doesn't even go here!" (An I love mean girls the. movie)

Luna glared at Pansy. "Pansy Parker, this is Serena Hope, who is way to awesome for you to even think about.

"Fuck you Luna you lesbian bitch!" Millicent Bulstrod screamed. It looked like it was ginna be a huge fight. But then Professor Tonks apparted in the middle of the strife. "Wotcher, girls! Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode , dentention! " The Slut-thyrins sulked to the dungeons. Tonks smiled and walked away. The bell rang and we went to the great hall for dinner. I sat down between Hermoine and Milla. Next to Hermione was Luna and Ginny. Across from me was Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Ron and Zayn, the other new boy. Zayn interdiuced him self in his hawt British accent. Milla swooned. I smiled a smirky smile. Another couple for me to matchmake.

Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling in delight. "Hello, dear students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have several new students this year, so please so them the utmost respect and courtesy." The twins winked at me flirtingly. I just

"We also have several new teachers. Replacing Snape, is Professor John Smith. Our new charms professor is Tonks. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is….

SERENA HOPE!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I guess you bitches are to scared to review. Anyway, in case you were wondering, Zayn is based off of Zayn Malik (SO HOT)(I was gonna name him after Harry Styles, but theres already a Harry lol) SO NON TROLLS PLEASE REVIEW!

I gasped? I was a proffesor? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me in his letter? I mean, I'm reasonably skilled in the art of Defense against Darkness, but how could I teach a class? I suppose I could have them be like a Dumbledors Army meeting.

Everyone is staring at me, I stand up a smile. A light smattering of applause begins.

Milla turns to me. "I can't believe you didn't tell me your a proffesor Serena! I can't believe it!"

Hermoine says "Well we all know how talented she is."

I blush demurely. "Well I want you all to help me teach, since you are all also good."

Everyone nodded enthusiastilly. Suddenly the food was ready. I had pizza with French fries and diet coke.

"Wow Serena you're so skinny but you eat all that!" said Luna.

I giggled. "I have a really good metabolism. It's in my blood."

Then the feast was over. We all went back to the rooms, I gave Neville a kiss on the cheek, he blushed scarletly. Fred and George glared jealously, so I gave them one as well. I went up into my suite and took a long shower. Then I put on my silk pajamas and brushed my long Rapunzel hair. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Milla and Cristal were sleeping over. We painted our nails.

"So, Milla, you totally like Zayn, right?" I said knowingly.

"Ummm I don't know he's a nice guy..." she trailed off.

"I knew it! Ginny are you still going out with Harry?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "There was a big misunderstanding. I don't know if we'll get back together."

"Don't worry, I'm psychic. You guys will get married and have three kids with weird names."

"Thats a relief."

Then there was a knock on the door. It was VOLDEMORT! He pointed his wand at me.

"AVADIA KEDARVIA!"


	7. Chapter 7

H

AN: No reviews huh? Well good for you. I KNOW people are reading this, so review please! I'd like to thank everyone who favorited and subscribed. Obviosuly there are som non-trolls out there. If you don't like Serena, you don't like me, so keep reviwing, and see if I care. I would also like the chance to talk about some issues. First of all, I don't really care about the cannon, its called fan-fiction for a reason, I can change stuff. You said there is no ballgowns, but rember the fancy dance they had in the movie with Edward Cullen? And they have converse so why not Gap. It's not Lily's fault she's a pretty princess who is also rich and kind. She just is naturally good and beautiful too. It can happen. Considering some of you is neither, you all obviously has some personal issues. My ego is not the size of Jupiter, you pretentious asshat crystal meth addicts! I'm sorry but if you have issues with a fun lightheared story that also teaches lessons, much like your precious cannon, then you are on drugs. I LOOKED UP MARYSUE AND SERENA IS DEFINANTLY NOT 1 OF THEM. She has flaws, as you have seen and will seem. She was just bullied for crists sake! People seem like they have it all together but they don't becase no one does. I also want you to know that a publisher agent contacted me, and asked me if I wanted to write a book. So pretty soon this might not be up here and U'll have to pay to read this. And I have herd that jk Rowling read it and liked it. So haha fuck you unless your a non hater then I love you

And now for a except from next chapter. I should get it up in a few days, but reviews will courage me to write faster. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

I screamed. I was dying. Everything was a blur. I could kinda see my friends gathering around me, some stoic and some weeping. Voldemort had fled, but he had left a scar on this school.

"Don't miss me too much ok? I'm off on my Next Great adventure. But before I go, tell Melina that-"

Everything wen black and white and blue and green and red and purple and gold and green and silver at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm not the troll, you guys re! Stop flaming my story already. Actually, keep doing it, then I can laugh at how pathetic you all are. And I hate Mexican stuff, so I'm not gonna eat a fucking taco! You know what? Your bullying only encourages me to write more. Serena has flaws, you guys can't look past her SEEMINGLY perefct exterior and see her issues. For example, she forgets too do her homework sometimes, and she has a c in math. So yeah, please all die in a hole. Non-trolls, I'm counting on you to give me good reviews!

I woke up. Everyone was still crowded around me. I peeked open my cerulean eyes. "Hi everybody!" i whipsered

"Serena!" They shouted.

"How was Voldemort still alive?" I demanded.

"It wasn't Voldemort, it was some awful students in disquise. Andy Ellora Black and Tzadim FlawedTacos, these jealous bitches, tried to kill you with a Voldermort zombie clone. Lucky they were so dumb they said the spell wrong and you only temporaly died." said Crystal.

"Yeah and Dumbledore expelled them and threw them in the lake for the octopus!" Hermoine laughed.

"Well that's a relief." I sighed.

Then Harry ran in. "Guys! Something terrible has happened!'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanx to Maggie Jameson, immapoet, serenafan1,serenafan2, and love it for being awesome! I was gonna not write more beacuase these haters don't like me, but you guys encourage me to write more! Flawed, you are flawed. I am not a troll, bitches I am a fricking unicorn. You guys are the trolls in the dungeon( if I didnt read the books would I know that?) also I have made a list of Serena's flaws. 1. She is allergic to shellfish 2. She has eleven toes 3. She used to be emo and cut herself, but she has magic healing power so you can't see the scars good. 4. She has never had a boyfriend. See those are flaws, right? And if theyre not, I don't f_king care. Serene is not a Mary Sue, you guys are the Mary sues accept for you are TERRIBLE so u are the anti Mary sue! Also I might start another story about Serena's daughter or for the hunger games or twilight or pll or the clique. So vote in the comments. Ok and just so you know I don't own anything except for Serena and Milla and Cristal and Zayn and all that jazz. Now onto the story.

I yawned. I stretched my long skinny arms, that were slightly sparkling in the morning sun light. Back home, I would be awakened by a maid and given breakfast in bred but here at Hogwarts you have to go down to the dining room. I quickly brushed my long yellow hair and applied my makeup. I put on my jeans and a red gryfindor t-shit that hugged my curves. Then me and my friends strutted down to breakfast. I had eggs and toast and tea becauase I'm british.I bumped into Neville on the way. He smiled sheepishly at me. I went to get more food. Ron followed me becuase he wanted more food. As he piled french toast on his plate, I casually said. "Do you like Hermione?"

"What?" he sputtered, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Well you guys should totally go out." I smirked, popping a mini-muffin in my mouth. I sauntered away.

Back at the table, Luna was talking about nargels, as usual. Then suddenly, I heard a shout! It was the old janitor! "Someone has broken into the castle!


End file.
